Neon Genisis Evangelion:The end and The begining
by MorgothBauglir
Summary: Did anyone dislike the ending to Evangelion? Ok,did anyone NOT dilike the ending to Evangelion?In this good final episode,Ive gotten rid of that stupid "Human instrumentality" stuff. This is Evangelion without SEELE,this is bloody good! Read it right now!


Did anyone hate the ending to Evangelion? Ok, let me rephrase that, did anyone NOT hate the ending to Evangelion? Well here is what the ending should have been, If all that "Human instrumentality" trash had been left out of the series for something better. This is Evangelion without SEELE! This is the best damn thing I've ever written, read it right now and tell me what you think!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her fixation upon the screen could not be broken. The entire NERV Geofront command center watched the screen with her. Misato watched, too hopeless to move a muscle. A single tear coursed down her cheek. Maya sobbed quietly. Gendou Ikari, the immovable tyrant himself, removed his glasses and held his head. Quietly, without emotion, he spoke to himself.

"This is the end"

  
  
  
  


Neon Genesis Evangelion:

The Warrior Of Life, The End, And The Beginning

  
  


14 hours earlier

  
  


Asukas voice echoed through the vast, empty briefing room.

"Misato, what's our plan?"

Misato grimaced.

"There is nothing clear at this point. According to Magi, the 16th Angels AT field has a 0.00000000000000001% chance of being breached by conventional means before it can reach the Geofront."

Rei spoke quietly.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do now?"

Misato frowned.

"Fight the Angel, delay it until we can come up with a plan to counter it."

A relayed image of the Angel came through on the view screen. It was roughly humanoid in shape and one arm was longer then the other. Asuka spoke, not sounding as self confident as normal

"Where is it now?"

Misato answered.

"It is currently flying toward us over the Pacific at a speed of 50 knots at 100 feet above sea level, E.T.A. in 12 hours 34 minutes and counting. All the military forces of the UN, JSDF, European alliance, and United states are being transferred to Tokyo-3 regional battle command for duration of 16th Angel attack. Useful or not, they'll all be here. The Global defense cannon at Hirroto is being transported to Mt.Fuji for your use, E.T.A. in four hour 48 minutes. Using the Universal Power Sharing System Connections,we should be able to filter in all the power from Eurasia, giving the cannon a shot that will be upwards of 12 times as powerful as the shot that destroyed the 5th angel. There is a much higher possibility of breaching the AT field if the cannon is being used."

Rei spoke emotionlessly.

"What is the probability when we factor in the cannon?"

"A probability of 0.00000001%. Asuka, you will be operating the cannon. Rei, you will help Asuka sight the cannon and move it. Shinji, your mission is to distract the Angel from the cannon until it can fire."

Shinji nodded, accepting the fate that he knew awaited him. Misato sighed.

"This is the last Angel, otherwise known as the Angel of the apocalypse. We've faced long odds before, but this is far worse."

There was silence for a long while.

"All right, you know your missions, suit up and good luck!"

The three children saluted and headed for the locker room. As they donned their plug suits, Shinji moved over toward Asuka. She pressed a button on her suit's wrist, causing it to deflate around her. Without turning around she spoke.

"What do you want, Shinji-Baka?"

Shinji stood at a loss for words for a few seconds.

"Since we're almost certainly going to die tomorrow, I just wanted to say I've always loved you..... "

Shinji stood for a few seconds then slowly turned and headed for his EVA. Asuka turned around soon enough to see his back as he left the locker room. Rei continued dressing as if nothing had happened.

  
  


11 hours 45 minutes later

  
  


The combined multinational naval fleet had been annihilated by the angel within 17 minutes of first contact. Misato shook her head as she looked at the report.

" 83 ships lost, 43,000 killed, and for what?"

She looked out over the mountainside, rebroadcast to Geofront by camera. A power cord the width of a 4-lane highway stretched out to a huge building in the distance, barely visible, on the other side of the building, were thousands of other wires leading inside. 3 far smaller cables sat next to the mammoth cannon power supply, each connecting to an Evangelion. The night was immensely dark and cold. It was an amazing tableau, the three pilots sitting atop the scaffold together, looking out to sea, with their giant personifications standing below them. The cold winds of the high elevation blew through the giant flimsy construction, producing a mournful whistling. Rei looked out at the swirling ocean.

"Its cold tonight"

Asuka nodded, acknowledging the harbinger it was.

"Cold..............and hard"

Misatos voice rang out over the temporary PA system.

" Angel E.T.A. in 20 minutes, get to your EVAs"

The three pilots slowly left their chairs and headed for the entry plugs. Asuka shot a glance in Shinjis direction, trying to read wether what he said was true. Without a conclusive answer, she opened the hatch and embarked. 

  
  


19 minutes later

  
  
  
  


(Cue Standard Evangelion battle music (12th angels mix))

  
  
  
  


Misato opened the intercom.

"The target has lowered its altitude to.....5 feet above sea level, Asuka you should have visible contact within 20 seconds.......adjust cannon 3 degrees left!"

EVA-00 stood up slightly from where it was, causing the barrel of the 800 foot long cannon to rest on her shoulder. Carefully and slowly EVA-00 shifted slightly to the left, then kneeled down again, allowing the cannon to rest on the ground again. Due to the huge width of the beam, it wasn't necessary to line up the cannon as exactly as the original. Asukas eyes strained to see through the dark.

"Visual conformation of target location, It must be some glitch, all I can see is the outline........mien gott that thing is huge!"

The Angel, at least 150 feet tall, was much more obviously humanoid from this distance. Its feet were like gigantic hooves and its legs were giant and long. The torso was heavier toward the top, with a strange helmet like head topping it off. One arm was stubby and ended in a squarish block where a human would have had a hand. The other was long, wide at the top, then extending to more then 100 feet long, gradually narrowing to a pointed end. Misato spoke again.

"It will be within range.......now!"

Asuka pressed down on the firing stud and there was a tremendous shriek from the cannon. A bolt of argent white energy shot forth from the end of the giant assembly. In the next millisecond, the gigantic blast struck home on the Angels AT field. For six seconds, all people within a 500-mile radius experienced light brighter then any day. As Shinji uncovered his eyes, the shockwave knocked his EVA over, shattering tons of rock on the mountainside and tossing trees away like matchsticks from a child's tantrum. With some difficulty he stood EVA-01 up, immediately seeing that the Angel was still approaching. Asuka pounded her fist into her console.

"Ver dammit, ze klootzak Angel deflected it!"

EVA-00 feverishly changed cooling components as EVA-02 slowly realigned the cannon. Shinji knew this was his moment in the mission. Hunching EVA-01 over slightly he sprinted toward the angel. Mistao shouted over the intercom.

"Shinji be careful! There's an energy surge in the left arm and its increasing speed to 500 knots!"

Shinji stopped in his tracks, then realizing where the Angel was aiming, started charging back up the mountain. Turning slightly to its side, the squarish block on its arm opened like a flower into four equilateral parts. The Angels speed continued picking up, sending a frightful 100-foot high spray of wake behind it as it flew forward. A non reflective beam of blackish light shot from the stubby appendage. In the split second remaining to him, Shinji jumped EVA-01upwards, pulverizing rock below with the force of his push. Seemingly in slow motion, EVA-01 spun in mid jump so it was facing the oncoming beam. The AT field wavered for a few seconds under the otherworldly onslaught, then broke. The blast struck EVA-01, boiling and burrowing through its chest. The blast then shot out the back of the stricken EVA-01, striking the Global defense cannon. The Cannon exploded instantly, releasing the absurdly powerful energies trapped in its electro magnet banks. As the entire mountainside disappeared in white light, EVA-00 and EVA-02 were thrown to the side in the initial shockwave of the beam strike. Asuka screamed aloud as the two giant machines were thrown like rag dolls through the air.

"SHINJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  
  
  


(Cue end Standard Evangelion battle music (12th angel mix))

  
  
  
  


Her scream was drowned out by the subsequent explosion of the Cannon, which sent her and Rei flying toward a nearby mountainside.

Ritsuko shouted to the technicians.

"Cut the neural interfaces on all units, NOW!"

The connections cut just as EVA-02 and EVA-00 skipped off of a nearby hillside. A jagged outcropping of rock sheared off EVA-00s arm, and it started a slow corkscrew roll down the remaining 1000 foot rock face. It landed legs first, the ankles buckling immediately, driving one heel into the ground while the other leg got driven partially into the torso by the force of the fall. EVA-02 landed solidly on its side, staying imbedded in the hillside where it landed. The force of the impact smashed the right arm totally into the torso and a giant boulder smashed a huge dent into the helmet. The secondary explosion drove EVA-01 tumbling head over heels down the mountainside, not stopping until it reached the waters edge. The Angel slowed its speed gradually until it came to a complete stop at the water's edge. It stopped hovering and its feet sank into the soft ground. It bent over EVA-01, the gaping hole in the EVAs chest dripping a mixture of blood and melted metal. Misato shouted to the technicians.

"Are they still alive?"

Maya looked at her screen.

"All EVAs AT fields have been destroyed. None of the entry plugs have been breached, all pilot's life signs are weak but constant."

  
  
  
  


(Cue Don Giovanni, Act II, Comendatore by Wolfgang.Amadeus.Mozart)

  
  
  
  


The Angel reared back its 100-foot lance, then drove it straight through the heart of EVA-01. Maya screamed in horror.

"Pilot Shinjis entry plug has been breached!"

Misato shout of terror echoed through Central Dogma.

"SHINJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At that moment, an unbearable sound issued from the Angel. It was incredibly shrill, loud, and expansive. Finally it stopped and the occupants of Central Dogma removed their hands from their ears. Then Misato looked into the background of the battle image, and stood stock still in horror. The ocean's waves were changing to a thicker consistency, and a different color. Gendou looked at the screen with an awe never seen of him.

"...And the sea became as blood......."

The Angel grabbed EVA-01 by its throat and tossed it into the breaking sea of blood. It flew 700 meters out to sea, then hit the surface, slowly sinking into the horrific substance. Misato watched as the angry helmeted visage of EVA-01 sank bellow the surface. Her fixation upon the screen could not be broken. The entire NERV Geofront command center watched the screen with her. Misato watched it sink, too hopeless to move a muscle. A single tear coursed down her cheek. Maya sobbed quietly. Gendou Ikari, the immovable tyrant himself, removed his glasses and held his head. Quietly, without emotion, he spoke to himself.

"This is the end"

  
  
  
  


(Cue end Don Giovanni, Act II, Comendatore by Wolfgang.Amadeus.Mozart)

  
  
  
  


Two hours later 

  
  


Endless lines of international coalition and JSDF Battle tanks fired shot after pointless shot at the oncoming Angel. MLRS and Artillery on the hills above fired without pause, yielding no results. The Angel was walking at a speed of 20 mph. Within 45 minutes it would be on top of the Geofront. Having received executive decision from the Japanese prime minister, all 94 remaining B-52s from the United States Air Force forward deployment base of Guam would drop all the existing 996 N-2 mines on top of the Angel simultaneously. The ancient warhorses lumbered through the air overhead the approaches to Tokyo-3. Flying in a huge box formation the giant phalanx adjusted their flight paths slightly. The lead plane's bombardier changed the N-2s guidance system to hit slightly ahead of the Angels path. As the Angel crossed his sights, he called over the radio to his counterparts aboard the other bombers

"Bombs away, and god help us all! Get us the hell out of here!"

The following planes dropped their N-2 mines. A rain of death the likes of which humanity had never seen fell downwards. The Angel stopped moving and inclined its head upwards. It then raised its misshapen arms skyward, putting the full power of its AT field upwards. For 14 seconds not one person watching breathed. The word explosion does not describe the force of the attack. The Mines shockwave threw the B-52s in the rear of the formation to the ground as wind tosses autumn leaves. The pillar of flame extended an insane 100,000 kilometers into outer space. The ground in a 25-mile ring around the drop point shattered from the wave of air displaced by the blast. As the cloud of dirt and dust settled the worst of fears was confirmed. Gendou started to regain his composure.

"Record that at 3:15 this morning, the Angel was unsuccessfully attacked by N-2 mines. What is the status of the remaining EVAs?"

Maya examined the readouts from repair division.

"EVA-00 will require six weeks of repairs to be combat operable. EVA-02 has suffered less serious damage, but is useless in combat until four weeks of repairs are made."

Gendou looked back at the image of the crimson breakers.

"Whats the status of the pilots?"

Makoto frowned.

"Rei is in a coma with massive trauma to the head, a broken leg, six broken ribs, and a ruptured spleen. Asuka is conscious, but has a broken collarbone, a mild concussion, a separated shoulder, and a fractured elbow." Gendou thought for a second then spoke.

"Fit EVA-00 with the experimental Dummy Plug"

Makoto thought for a second.

"But sir, we only have the one Dummy Plug. What about EVA-02?"

Gendous eyes hardened.

"Send her, we have no choice."

  
  
  
  


(Cue Requiem Mass K. 262 by Wolfgang.Amadeus.Mozart)

  
  
  
  


"I am alive"

"We are alive"

"What good is alive, it only means more pain"

"Pain is the only sign you are alive "

The image of a naked Asuka appeared and walked forward. She spoke haughtily and indifferently.

"Shinji-Baka!"

"Pain"

An image of Gendou Ikari leaving little Shinji behind.

The image of Shinji and Gendou at Yuis grave.

The image of EVA-00 and EVA-02 lying destroyed inside of the Geofront with Kaji tending his garden.

Asuka gripping her head as the Angel invaded her mind.

"All my life has been pain"

Random ultra fast images of EVA-01s battles.

"Why do I live life if it is only pain, I don't want to be alive if all I have is pain?"

"Is that why you stay alive, away from life?"

"I want the pain to stop.....stop"

On the train at sunset, across from the tiny little girl Rei.

"You don't have the courage to be alive or to stop your pain by dying"

"No, I want to live, but im always stopped"

Images of EVA, Angels and Gendou.

"You are stopped by yourself"

"NO! That's wrong damn it!"

Naked Rei appears ahead.

"I will grant you your hearts desire"

She fades and naked Misato appears.

"I will grant your hearts desire"

She fades and naked Asuka appears.

"I will grant you your hearts desire"

On the train at sunset with tiny Rei across the isle.

"You don't know how to live, you've become dead in order to survive"

"You know it yourself, NERV is the only thing you have in your life"

Image of Lilith nailed to the cross in Central Dogma.

Little Rei on the train at sunset.

"I have never known my parents"

Alternating pictures of Yui, Lilith, and then stops at Gendou. 

"You know your father"

"Yes, but I don't want to!"

Image of Gendou walking away from little Shinji.

"I want to get away from NERV, the EVAs are my pain"

"NERV and the EVAs are your life"

Little Rei across the isle on the train at sunset.

"I am the same, both my parents are NERV"

Alternating images of Yui and Lilith.

"I am an Angel and I am your sister"

"No, no, get out of my mind!"

"I want the pain to end!!!!!!!!!!"

Image of a skeleton wearing Greek armor.

"I suffered my life of pain, but no one else had to feel the pain I felt"

Image of a different skeleton in Roman legionnaire armor.

"I suffered my life of pain, but no one else had to feel the pain I felt"

Image of a different skeleton, wearing chain mail armor.

"I suffered my life of pain, but no one else had to feel the pain I felt"

Image of a different skeleton, wearing plate metal armor.

"I suffered my life of pain, but no one else had to feel the pain I felt"

Flashing by of the previous skeletons, as well as many more in various ancient military suits. Their voices speak in unison.

"We were warriors. We suffered a life of pain, but no one else had to feel the pain we felt"

"We bore the burden of the sword"

"We bore the burden of life"

"We bore the burden of the pain"

"We bore the Sword of life"

"We bore its pain and suffered so the others would not have to"

Rapid images of every sympathetic character from the series.

"We are known by many names"

"We are known as Arthur, Roland, or a thousand others, but the name mattered not, we were all The Warrior"

"The sword was known as Excalibur, Duandral, or a thousand other names or forms, but the name or shape mattered not, It was always The Sword Of Life"

Every conceivable horror, destruction or atrocity rapidly spin by.

"Fallen spirits, spirits of evil"

Rapid images of all the previous Angels.

"Spirits of evil, fallen Angels"

Image of skeleton in mongol armor.

"I will to destroy all and bring the end"

Image of another skeleton in a greatcoat, a cap with a single red star on its head.

"I will to destroy all and bring the end"

Image of another skeleton wearing a jacket, the Swastika emblazoned on the sleeve.

"I will to destroy all and bring the end"

Image of another skeleton wearing plate armor and a horned helmet.

"I will to destroy all and bring the end"

The previous skeletons and many more flash by. They all speak in unison.

"We were the fallen. We lived and died to bring the pain of life to all in our reach"

"We were the fallen angels"

"We bore the sword"

"We sew pain with the sword"

"We lived to die, died to destroy life"

"We lived to destroy life"

Rapid images of all the previous angels

"We are known by many names"

"We are known as Atilla, Hitler or a thousand other names but the name mattered not, we were all the fallen Angel"

"The Sword bore a thousand different forms, but the shape and form mattered not, It was always The Sword Of End"

The image of The Warriors appear in unison.

"You must bear your life of pain so others will not have to"

An image of a brightly shining sword appears.

"You must bear the pain of the sword and suffer so others will not have to"

"Life is pain, but you must bear it, so others will not have to"

The Sword wavers and shimmers.

"Life is pain, but you must bear it, so others will not have to"

The warriors appear not as skeletons but alive and all holding the same sword.

"Life is pain, but you must bear it, so others will not have to"

"You must become one of us"

"You must bear the pain of The Sword Of Life so others do not have to"

"Life is pain, but you must bear it, so others will not have to"

On the train at sunset, with the warriors across the isle.

"I WANT THE PAIN TO END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  
  
  


(Cue end Requiem Mass K. 262 by Wolfgang.Amadeus.Mozart)

  
  
  
  


The entire vision shatters, spindles of darkness and flashes of light flashing in all directions.

"I want the pain to end......."

All is a sea of unfathomable white.

A naked Asuka appears ahead. 

"I love you too Shinji"

  
  


Shinji awoke floating in the blood-polluted LCL. The left side of the chamber had a giant breach in it, through which the sea of blood was mixing with the LCL. 

"I have reason to live now, but all I can do is die"

Shinji hopelessly curls into the fetal position.

"This is the end"

His eyes fluttered then closed. For an eternity there was nothing. Then there was a light. At first it was ambient and low, but gradually it grew, into a glowing light unimaginably bright and warm all around him.

"Mother?"

"No, stay, don't leave"

Images of Yui

"Please"

Image of Yui, then the shining light

"My memory, to save your life"

Little Shinji standing looking puzzled

"The power of EVA-01 is in your love of life"

"EVA-01 is with you, one warrior, one you, for life"

"Life will not be pain, if you succeed"

The voice moves away.

"Goodbye my son, live"

Shinji looks happily outwards

"Goodbye mother"

  
  
  
  


(Cue Standard Evangelion battle music (12th angel mix))

  
  
  
  


EVA-02 stood directly outside the Geofront next to EVA-00 which was fighting to maintain its balance. Through the tiniest beginnings of morning, Asuka saw the Angels outline, and its true color, deepest non-reflective black. Shaking in pain, she moved 

EVA-02 one step forward. She shouted as loudly as her smashed collarbone would allow. 

"Now you pay for Shinji you bastard!"

EVA-02 and EVA-00 readied their progressive knives and awaited the Angels attack. As if angered by their insolence, the Angel speeded to a run and ran straight at the two damaged EVAs. Its AT field smashed into its opponents. The collision threw EVA-02 onto its back, and Asuka was too badly hurt to even sit it upwards. EVA-00, through single mindedness wrought of electronics, stood upright, facing the Angel. Taking it's long 

Spear-like right arm, it skewered EVA-00 through the chest. EVA-00 twitched violently, then fell silent. Mayas shattered voice echoed through Central Dogma.

"Dummy plug rendered inoperable!"

The Angel used its left arm and hammered at the armor of EVA-00 until it cracked and then shattered. The blocky appendage then split into four equilateral pincers and started ripping EVA-00 apart. Soon EVA-00 bloody entrails littered the ground. Asuka sobbed quietly in her entry plug at the sounds of the horrorific massacre next to her. 

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die"

Ritsuko shouted to the technicians.

"Cut the neural connections, NOW!"

The pain stopped, but Asuka could hear the ungodly hammering outside.

"I wont die crying like this. Ill die with dignity as Shinji did"

The noise got louder and louder, until the armor shattered. The angel opened the four sided hand and punched deep into EVA-02s heart. It grabbed the end of the entry plug by its bottom, crushing the section in its grasp in the process. The Angel took the plug and broke it in half, then tossed it to the ground, the yellow fluid swirling in small streams onto the paved earth. 5 minutes later the entire EVA-02 had been reduced to the same state as EVA-00.

Finally satisfied with the complete and utter destruction of the EVAs, the Angel fired a blast from its stubby cannon arm, blasting through all Geofront armor in one blast. Makoto shouted a status report to Gendou, who simply sat in his seat, unmoving. He had decided long ago, that when he was to die, he would die as he lived. 

  
  
  
  


(Cue end Standard Evangelion battle music (12th angel mix))

  
  
  
  


"All personnel evacuate Central Dogma immediately"

Everyone rushed quickly out of the central command post of NERV. Gendou eyed Ritsuko. 

"Why are you still here?"

Ritsuko smiled in her strange way.

"My place is with the Magi and you, I have nowhere else to run"

Gendou didn't smile, but his face became unhardened for a moment. The Angel smashed through the wall of Central Dogma and started moving forwards. Gendou looked the angel straight through its dark black pit eyes. He spoke calmly.

"Goodbye Ritsuko"

The Angel smashed through the command center, killing both instantly. The incredible strength of the armored chamber was for naught against the Angels power. The locked vault shattered and the tiny being was easily absorbed. The 16th Angel had joined with Adam. The 3rd impact did not happen. The Angel shattered farther into the complex, to find its compatriot. The room breached, the Angel saw Liliths cross, lacking Lilith. The Angel whirled and flew at an insane speed back through the vast Geofront, through the vault of breached surface armor. As it reached the surface again, it had changed. The eyes, formerly simple black depths, now were like two windows into the fires of hell, the flames tumbling insanely, its power undoubted. The two arms had been changed to roughly humanoid limbs together gripping a Giant sword, its blade black as the rest of its body. The handle was blood red. It screamed again, a gigantic roar, and two wings opened behind it. They were not so much wings as three huge wing bones extended outwards on each side. The Angel of Apocalypse started trudging over to Asuka.

  
  
  
  


(Cue Ode To Joy by Ludwig Von Beethoven)

  
  
  
  


Asuka was still conscious, looking out of the jagged broken lower end of the entry plug at the ocean. As if in a trance, she ignored the Angel completely, seeing the spectacular sunrise.

"The sunrise over the sea.................and I'll never be able to see it again"

Something cut through her thoughts, an Earth shattering and awesome scream of rage and power. The Angel Of Apocalypse turned toward the ocean it had created. With the rising sun at its back, a giant head was emerging from the crimson breakers. It was a bright and abrasive white, the red rivulets of the ocean running from its unmistakeable visage. Asuka smiled sweetly and whispered softly before she lost consciousness again.

"Shinji"

The chest emerged and there was no sign of the gaping hole with which it had entered. In its hands it carried a large shining silver sword, with a handle of the same abrasive white. As its feet cleared the sea, two large white wings extended from its back. The Warrior Of Life stood, the orange rays of the sun shooting outwards in all directions. 

  
  
  
  


(Cue end Ode To Joy by Ludwig Von Beethoven)

  
  
  
  


Misato watched in awe from the back up command center. She quoted....

"Warrior Of Life, wielding the Sword Of Life, against Angel Of Apocalypse wielding the Sword Of End. The Embodiment of life against the Embodiment of death. If life wins then life has hope. If death wins, then there the apocalypse shall overcome the earth, and all life will be annihilated."

Maya wondered at Misato.

"How-w?"

Futsuyuki answered.

"The prophecy of the secret Dead Sea Scrolls"

The full impact of the scene sank into the minds of all present. The sun rising above the red sea, a force of white and a force of black, standing opposite each other upon the sands of the ocean. Both combatants stood still, a thousand feet separating them. Maya wondered at her display.

"Both targets AT fields have attuned, and a new field has appeared around them"

Misato watched.

"No one goes in, no one comes out until it's all over"

Futsuyuki smiled.

"Good luck Shinji...."

  
  
  
  


(Cue Rhythm Emotion from Gundam Wing (Barge battle episode))

  
  
  
  


The Warrior Of Life stood opposite the Angel Of Apocalypse. The sun rose over their heads. The Angel raised its sword and yelling a horrifying scream of attack, charged. The Warrior raised its sword and parried the blade. The opponents came eye to eye, holding back each others blades. The ground around them shattered. Both drew back, then flew at each other, the swinging blades sounding through the open plains. Beasts of war, untamed, violent and skillful beyond measure in their combat. Blow after blow, falling from all sides, every strike parried and reversed. As the combat grew fiercer, the ground shook, and the sky was covered with black swirling clouds. Hours passed. Neither creature yielded an inch, fighting with all the power of their precursors. The speed of the battle grew, and finally hits were scored. Mere pinpricks, but wounds nonetheless. The Warrior sliced downward, avoiding the Angel's sword, cutting a bleeding furrow in the Angels leg. The Angel stabbed back, ripping a gash in The Warriors side. The combat grew more violent, more wounds opening in the fighters. The unintelligible shouts of fury and pain grew louder and more insistent. Lightning struck all about the two mighty titans, the thunderclaps smashing mercilessly through the scene. The Warrior swirled its sword up and to the side, smashing a huge dent in the Angel's helmet. The Angel swung its blade downward at The Warriors foot, almost severing it from the ankle. The Warrior dodged backwards as The Angel swung downward again. A parry deflects the blow toward the ground. At the strike of the sword, the earth splits, opening a huge valley down the center of the Geofront. A wall of flame shot upwards from the strike, engulfing the entire Geofront in mammoth explosions. Misato stays silent as the fire moves in slow motion through her world. Maya holds onto Makoto, and everyone else cries out as the inhabitants of Geofront are wiped out. The Warrior screams with rage and presses its attack on The Angel. Their battle grows more savage, blood spraying in all directions from the horrific injuries they both suffered. The Angel dripped blood from its shattered helmet and smashed head, its flaming eyes burning more brightly then ever. Its rib cage showed through the bloody gashes on its chest, several of the ribs actually cut in two. One of its legs was practically stripped of skin, and broken above the knee. Its wings were hardly fitting of such a description any longer, everything but a few stumps severed by sword blows long ago. Its entire back was opened by one huge rip, dripping blood to the ground. Yet the Angel Of Apocalypse still stood tall and its eyes seemed to promise the fate of its opponent. The Warrior Of Life looked worse then its enemy. Its Helmet was shattered, parts of it still clinging to the battered face, a mockery of its former glory. The neck was sliced deeply in several places, almost severing the head. One of the shoulders was smashed and sliced so deeply it could scarcely support the arms weight. Countless bleeding slices covered The Warrior's chest, one over the stomach coming out on the other side where The Angel had run it through. A hip was slashed, showing the smashed bone beneath. The left foot had been cut off just before the heel, leaving only the bleeding back half of it. The right leg had been cut open like a fish, revealing all its ripped and ruined muscles. Its formerly angelic wings were in tatters of torn tendons, blood stained feathers and severed ends. Pools of blood forming around them, the Eternal enemies stared at each other incessantly. They reared back their heads and the combating, dueling shockwaves of ferocious sound shattered the very mountains. Screaming in indescrible rage, power and fury the two charged toward each other. The sun was sinking, downward into the mountains. The clouds were blown away by the furious winds. The rays of the orange sun shot outwards over the pristine sky, coloring it red and angry. As The Warrior Of Life and The Angel Of Apocalypse pounded toward each other, sprays of flame shot out of the huge rents in the earth their feet tore. The earth shook violently and pillars of lava shot into the sky, high geysers from the mountains behind them. The Angel swung its sword downward at the same time as The Warrior. The black blade found the giant valley in The Warriors shoulder and with all its might, severed the arm and kept going, cutting through half of The Warriors side, then lengthwise slicing off half of its leg. The Warrior's overhead swing stopped and The Sword Of Life swung down impotently to the side, falling to the ground, held tightly in the severed arm. As The Angel Of Apocalypse drew back its sword for the killing blow, The Warrior Of Life kneeled. Its severed arm released the sword, and it picked it up. The Angel swung its sword again, downward, trailing flame. The Warrior punched its fist straight up, streams of light trailing from the Sword Of Life. The swords met, and a flash of light engulfed the world. The Sword Of End was cut into two parts. The Warrior Of Life drew the sword above its head and swung downwards with godlike force. It pierced straight through the Angel Of Apocalypses head, through its neck, reaching its core. The core cracked, and a sea of flames engulfed the two combatants.

  
  
  
  


(Cue end Rhythm Emotion from Gundam Wing (Barge battle episode))

  
  
  
  


The Warrior Of Life, EVA-01, Shinji Ikari, stood above its fallen enemy. Its body ruined beyond repair and blood running in ribbons down it from smashed head to severed foot, it stood. Its mouth opened and an indescrible scream of victory echoed forth, over the entire world. Its sword was raised on high, its glory unquestioned. It took a step forward, then another, then it fell, never to rise again. Shinji Ikari was expelled from the core of the collapsed Warrior. He crawled forward, then fell. He was lying next to Asuka, on the burning cracking earth, the sun going down in the mountains, the world collapsing around them. Asuka was unconscious, spilled out of her broken entry plug onto the earth. Shinji lay quietly near her, as the ground shook beneath him.

"The victory was too costly Asuka, we caused too much damage"

He looked out at the churning, bloody sea.

"The Angels are finally defeated, but the earth is damaged too badly to survive. We have failed to save life. Im sorry Asuka, there's nothing we can do now."

He reached out and held her hand, as the fires burned all around them.

"If it had to end like this, Im glad I was here, next to you"

Shinji kissed her hand, then his many wounds overcame him and he collapsed completely. There was a rumbling, too deep for understanding, that lurched from the deepest reaches of the Earth. The planet rattled, then a tremendous explosion took hold and the world started to shatter. 

Then suddenly, everything stopped.

  
  
  
  


(Cue Power of love from Sailormoon (doom phantom battle, acoustic))

  
  
  
  


Shinji floated in the white space of nothingness again. He looked out at Rei, serene in a hospital gown.

"I must return to my parents, both of them"

Rei disappeared and Shinji awoke. Asuka had woken next to him, and was trying to sit up. He helped her to rise and she leaned against him, wondering at the stop in the progress of time.

"Shinji, are we dead?"

Shinji shrugged.

"Well Im here with you, so either way it doesn't really matter to me"

Slowly the world started to move again, and both became aware of a bright light overhead. A thin figure clothed in white, with giant wings floated above the sea. She was at least 100 feet tall. Shinji spoke quietly.

"Rei......she has joined one of her parents........and when she's finished saving us she will join the other."

Asuka was puzzled.

"Why?"

Shinji watched the true angel calming the seas and the ground.

"Rei was made from Lilith and from my mother. She said....she would join them...Lilith is with her and she will save the world. Then she will leave to be with Yui also."

The ground seemed to heal. The Blood became water once again. The broken pieces of the Geofront came together again. Phantom images of all the defeated Angels floated skyward. Asuka smiled.

"Wondergirl"

Shinji smiled and held her tighter.

"She is setting everything right"

Deep inside Geofront, strange scenes unfolded. Misato looked out at the otherworldly power unfolding before her eyes.

"Rei...."

  
  
  
  


(Cue end Power of love from Sailormoon (Doom phantom battle, acoustic))

  
  
  
  


In Central Dogma, another scene unfolded. Ritsuko stood next to Gendou. She smiled.

"Rei fufiled the prophecy"

Gendou removed his glasses and quoted.....

"The child of the lost and the fallen shall arise,and heal the wounds of the life of pain"

The sky cleared over the healed ground and deep blue sea. The bright white light shot up into the sky, turning the night into morning. Gendou watched, his face smiling for the first time in 10 years. A single tear ran down his face.

"Goodbye, my daughter"

Asuka and Shinji sat on the pristine beach, looking out at the new sunrise. She leaned up against him.

"So what do we do now?"

Shinji put his arm around her.

"I don't know, but I know this is a new beginning, for all of us"

  
  
  
  


THE END


End file.
